leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Henrythai/Poppy Remake
Inspiration: http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=3854159 Goals: *Buff her laning phase *Nerf her late game potential *Fix her unhealthy hidden tankiness due to passive *Allow counterplay to her ult Abilities . This amount increases by , but cannot exceed 20%. Valiant Fighter does not reduce damage from structures. }} | ." *Damage reduction from Valiant Fighter stacks multiplicatively with other sources of damage reduction, such as armor and magic resistance. *Valiant Fighter does not reduce true damage. *Valiant Fighter's damage reduction applies to absorption shields. |video= }} }} Poppy's next attack within 10 seconds will deal bonus magic damage equal to a base amount plus 8% . Devastating Blow's damage cannot exceed a threshold. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=20 |costtype=mana |range= }} | *Devastating Blow is an on-hit effect. *The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects, like Spellblade and life steal, and can critically strike as normal. **Critical strikes will not interact with Devastating Blow's bonus damage. *The magic damage applies spell vamp and other on-ability effects similarly with all single target spells and abilities with full effect. *Magic damage will be mitigated by and Lifeline. * , , , and blinds will block the ability. *Spell shields will block the ability. *Devastating Blow will reset Poppy's attack timer on cast. |video= }} }} Upon receiving or dealing damage, Poppy regenerates a percentage of her missing health. This effect lasts 5 seconds and can stack up to 10 times. |description2 = Poppy receives maximum stacks of Paragon of Demacia. Additionally, she gains bonus movement speed for 5 seconds that reduces to 10% after 1 second. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown=12 |cost=80 |costtype=mana |range= }} | , and damage from items, will grant stacks. *Activating Paragon of Demacia has no cast time or animation and does not interrupt Poppy previous orders. *The overall game distance units Poppy travels has not changed. |video= }} }} Poppy charges at an enemy in a line, dealing magic damage and carrying them along her path. If they collide with terrain, she stuns her target for seconds, dealing additional magic damage. 300 (estimate) |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=525 }} | and Lifeline. *Spell shields will block the ability. *Poppy can charge toward a target on the opposite side of thin walls, provided she has vision of the target. *If Poppy's target dashes or uses while she is charging towards them, she will drag the target back to their initial position. *If any form of crowd control which involves displacement of Poppy's position is applied during Heroic Charge, Poppy will be interrupted and no initial damage nor knockback will occur to the target. *The knockback distance will not be affected no matter how close or far away the target was to Poppy at the time of cast. The target will still be pushed back the full distance. |video= }} }} Poppy focuses intently on a single enemy champion, dealing amplified damage to them for 7 seconds. During this time, Poppy is granted crowd control reduction, Valiant Fighter is disabled, and she reduces a more significant amount of incoming physical and magic damage. The effect will end prematurely if her target dies. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range=900 }} | }} General *Visual upgrade *Improved basic attack responsiveness *Bug fixes on Heroic Charge Recommended buid Category:Custom champions